FDA Building the Examinations, Inspections and Investigations Capacity Cooperative Agreement (U18) RFA-FD-12-027 Proposal Abstract The Washington State Department of Agriculture (WSDA) seeks funding from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) under RFA-12-027. The funding level requested is for $300,000 for a three year period. The title of our proposal is: The Development of a Comprehensive Food Sampling System. If awarded, WSDA will hire a full-time project Sampling Coordinator to enhance and expand the agency's efforts in protecting public health. We propose to use the Microbiology Laboratory's Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS), as a means to meet the goals of this Cooperative Agreement. Expansion of XLIMS into the Food Safety Program's Field Operations will enable WSDA to better integrate and build capacity for the Laboratory and Food Safety Program's food, feed and dairy sampling operations. Currently Food Safety Officers (FSOs) either hand-write or use electronic versions of the forms to record information about the samples they collect. Once in the Laboratory, staff enters information about the samples from the paper forms into XLIMS. Our proposal is to develop, pilot and implement use of XLIMS in the field. FSOs will collect information about each sample electronically, either by direct entry into XLIMS or by an Excel spreadsheet import, so that an electronic chain of custody begins at the point of sample collection. This will save time for both programs, reduce transcription errors, and ensure a traceable sample lifecycle (collection-testing-destruction). In addition, label information, photos, etc. about a particular sample can be uploaded into XLIMS. Food Safety Program staff will be able to view sample status (e.g., receiving information, testing status, reports) by accessing XLIMS. The Sampling Coordinator position associated with this project would report to the Food Safety Program Manager throughout the three-year project. In addition, she/he will need to quickly become knowledgeable about XLIMS, sample collection and handling in the field, and sample receiving and testing in the laboratory. Budget for this project would pay for costs associated with the Sampling Coordinator position, including travel. Any additional hardware and software for FSOs would need to be provided by the Food Safety Program and Consumer Services Division. This effort is well-aligned with WSDA's implementation of the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). By reducing the time required to collect samples, reducing sample collection errors, and enhancing analytical result reporting, the largest improvements will be seen in the Inspection Program (Standard 3), Inspection Audit Program (Standard 4), Food- related Illness and Outbreaks Response (Standard 5), and Laboratory Support (Standard 10). Cross-over improvements will be felt in Compliance and Enforcement (Standard 6) and Program Resources (Standard 8).